prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Maven Huffman
|birth_place = Crimora, Virginia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Charlottesville, Virginia |trainer = Al Snow Tazz Jacqueline Moore |debut = October 4, 2001 |retired = }} Maven Klint Huffman (November 26, 1976) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) between October 2001 and July 5, 2005 under the name Maven. In 2008 he became a guest expert on the Home Shopping Network. Early life Maven was born to an African-American father and an Argentine mother. After his mother died he was adopted by his mother's brother and his wife. Maven graduated from Eastern Mennonite University of Harrisonburg, Virginia in 1998. Before becoming a professional wrestler, Maven was a middle school teacher, teaching Grade 6, at Twality Middle School in Tigard, Oregon. Maven's Aunt whom he called mom, died on February 12, 2004, after a long battle with cancer. Career World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001-2005) Maven won a year's contract with the company after he won the first series of Tough Enough, a reality television show used to find new WWE stars, in 2001. Soon after, Maven would receive further training at Heartland Wrestling Association. Maven eliminated The Undertaker from the 2002 Royal Rumble by dropkicking him from behind; Undertaker responded in turn by returning to the ring and dragging Maven out of the ring (under the ropes) and savagely beating him, leaving Maven unable to continue. The two wrestlers began a feud over the Hardcore Title, which Maven won from Undertaker thanks to interference from The Rock. At WrestleMania X8, Maven lost the Hardcore Championship to Spike Dudley during Maven's match with Goldust but won the title back the same night from Christian, thanks to the 24/7 title defense rule. In 2003 Maven entered the Royal Rumble for a second time. He attempted to eliminate Undertaker by using the dropkick a second time but failed and was eliminated again by Undertaker. Subsequently, that year, Maven continued wrestling on WWE Heat and making random appearances on RAW. Nonetheless, on March, Maven was given a World Title match against then Champion Triple H, on Heat, but lost. In 2004, Maven experienced the biggest push in his career, even gaining a victory over then-Evolution member Batista. Maven then took part in a Survivor Series Elimination Match at Survivor Series 2004, teaming with Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, and Chris Jericho to face Triple H, Batista, Gene Snitsky, and Edge for the power to control Raw for one month. Maven was attacked backstage by Snitsky prior to the match, but after Benoit was eliminated, Maven arrived to join his teammates. He was eventually eliminated by Triple H. Orton was the sole survivor and as a result, he and his team had control of RAW for one month. Maven was the first to control Raw, booking himself in a World Heavyweight Championship match against Triple H, who tried to get out of it by offering Maven a place in Evolution. He declined, but despite interference from Jericho, Benoit, and Orton, Triple H retained the title due to interference from Snitsky and Ric Flair. Maven turned into a villain two weeks later by turning on Eugene, assaulting him as revenge for his elimination in a Battle Royal on Raw. Maven then feuded with then-Intercontinental Champion Shelton Benjamin, culminating at New Year's Revolution 2005 in a singles match for the championship. Before the start of the match, Maven did a worked interview out of the ring, blasting the Puerto Rican crowd. Benjamin quickly defeated him in just a matter of seconds, using a roll-up. Maven then cut a promo on Benjamin, stating that it "Didn't count", and challenged Shelton for a re-match. It was accepted, he returned to the ring, and was then beaten in seconds, yet again, by Shelton's signature T-Bone suplex. During this time, he entered an unofficial alliance with Simon Dean, serving as a successful user of the Dean character's "Simon System" line of nutritional products. The team was split when Dean was traded to SmackDown!, and Maven was subsequently released by WWE on July 5, 2005. Independent circuit and retirement (2005–2007) On November 19, 2005, Maven wrestled his first match following his WWE departure, where he lost to Slyck Wagner Brown via disqualification in a match for NWA Cyberspace. On February 10, 2006, Maven joined United Wrestling Federation Live and teamed alongside Jeff Jarrett to defeat Team 3D. On March 31, Maven wrestled his first match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he and Jarrett lost to Jeff Hardy and Kip James in a tag team dark match. After wrestling sporadically for the UWF and in dark matches for TNA throughout the year, Maven wrestled his final match on October 5, 2007, where he lost to Test in a match for Full Throttle Wrestling. Return to professional wrestling (2015–present) On July 11, 2015, Maven announced his return to pro wrestling. His return match took place at Brian Myers' Create A Pro Wrestling Academy in Long Island, New York on July 19, 2015. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Halo DDT'' (Top rope spike DDT) **Missile dropkick **''M–Plosion'' (Double knee backbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Arm drag, sometimes done repeatedly in succession **Bulldog, sometimes from the second or top rope **Clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick, sometimes done repeatedly in succession **Moonsault **Reverse Russian Legsweep *'Managers' **Al Snow **Nidia **Simon Dean *'Entrance themes' **"Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rookie of the Year (2002) **PWI ranked him #'88' of the Top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) **WWF Tough Enough I External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:1976 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:2007 retirements Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy alumni Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Tough Enough winners